Mechanical Heart
by Anairakthehealf
Summary: Rideback's are the new and secret ride in town. What happens when Anairak (my OC) accidentally stumbles in to a garage were they are being stored, bonds with the most wild and dangerous Rideback named Fuego, and walks right into the middle of the worlds most dangerous battle? The ride of a lifetime.


**Me: HEEEEELLLLLLLOOOOOOOO! Okay so I found this anime show called 'Rideback' and it inspired me to do a story! **

Amy: I love anime!

**Me: Me to Ames, me to. **

_Shadow: It's not bad. _

**Me: WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT BAD!' IT'S AMAIZING!**

_Shadow: Wow._

**Me:*fixes hair* Amy disclaimer please.**

Amy: Anairak a.k.a Kariana does not own any Sonic Team Character, SEGA does. Backriders belong to some Chinese person whose name will appear in the next chapter. Alicia the Wolf belongs to aliciathewolf45. Mason the Hedgehog belongs to Rhyan1445. Ruby the Echidna and Leo the Lion belong to Fire Assassin. Everyone else belongs to-

**Me: ME! Okay on with the story *majestic roar of engine***

**?POV**

A lone light bulb flicked on as a tired looking grey hedgehog with blue tired looking eyes entered the massive garage. His name was Drako the hedgehog. He made sure to close the door before turning on all the lights. Suddenly the dark and creepy looking space turned into a full equipped garage full of motorcycles. Not normal motorcycles though, they had arms. They were Ridebacks. Specially made motorcycles that could work its arms like a normal human would only they were 10x stronger and more agile. The wheels shift to be like two legs. Only instead of feet they had wheels. They were powered with a special kind of technology; this kind of technology had a mind of its own. They completed any ones request and helped the person controlling them. Some cycles bonded with their riders if the rider always rode that one cycle. Except one.

The Drako smiled warmly at them.

"Good _morning_ guys." The machines still did not have the ability to speak but they waved their hand at him. The hedgehog smiled at _his_ creations. He had created them. He was intending to show them to G.U.N so that they could use them as a defense unit. You see G.U.N. was taking control of the world, at first Drako was against them but then he thought 'Why fight them when I could join them.' And that's when he started his little project. Suddenly a loud bang was heard on the other side of the garage. Drako looked to his side to see the one thing that was delaying his project. _**Fuego, **_the one Rideback who would not listen to his commands. Or anybody's for that matter. Fuego was a red Rideback with fire designs on the front. It was tied to the wall with iron chains. The only thing keeping that crazed thing from causing major chaos. Fuego would not do like anyone said and seemed to only like to destroy things. Drako thought 'Why haven't I destroyed that thing yet?' then another part of his mind said, 'Because you know it's special.' He sighs and went on to fix a Rideback whose wheel that had popped out of its place. Not noticing that Fuego was starting to get loose. Suddenly there was a knock on the door in a certain combination.

_Knock, knock, tap, tap, knock_

Drako stood up and knocked once on the door. The person behind the door knocked twice and he was certain it was safe to open the door. On the other side of the door was an albino female bat. Her blue eyes looked at him with an annoyed look. She was wearing a grey low cut shirt with a black line around the neck and end of the sleeves, black gloves that reached her elbows, brown shorts that ended a little above mid-thigh, with a black belt, brown low heeled boots that ended at her calf muscle, and black socks that ended at her knees. Her hair ended at her shoulders.

"Have you gotten any sleep?'' she asked.

"No Rouge, you know I need to fix the cycles.'' He said as he yawned. Rouge shook her head.

"I'm not letting you work till you get at least 5 hours of sleep. The cycles can wait. You work too-" she was interrupted by a clashing sound. The both looked back to see the Fuego had gotten loose.

"Oh no." She whispered as Fuego came barging at them at top speed.

"Look out!'' she yelled as she pushed Drako out of the way just in time. Fuego almost ran him over.

"Close the door! It can't get out!'' Drako yelled as he started loading the chain gun. A special gun that chained stuff down with iron 8 inch thick chains. Rouge nodded and closed the door. The other cycles started to help by trying to round Fuego up. They started going in circles around it. That seemed to be Fuego's only soft stop. He would not hurt his own kind. Fuego roared his engine angrily at them, trying to scare them away. It would have worked if the cycles weren't so loyal to Drako.

"Okay every one out of the way!'' Drako said as he fired the chains at Fuego. Fuego was chained to the wall once again.

"That thing is crazy! You should have destroyed it!'' Rouge yelled.

"You know I can't do that. It doesn't feel right.'' Drako murmured. Rouge sighted and said to the cycles "Thanks guys. Drako come on you need sleep."

"Fine." With that Rouge and Drako left.

**Me:Soooo watcha think?**

_Shadow: Not bad._

**Me:*annoyed face*can't you give me an answer that's not 'not bad' and that has at least 3 words!**

_Shadow: Sure, why not._

**Me: Well?**

_Shadow: I just answered you._

**Me: Grrrrr. **


End file.
